Glass blocks or "bricks" have been widely used in the domestic and commercial building trades for several decades. When installed, the blocks are commonly clustered in a panel in various distinctive geometric patterns, the panel being disposed within a wall formed of conventional brick, block or framing. Their aesthetic attractiveness has been a major factor contributing toward their enduring popularity for both interior and exterior walls. In addition, by virtue of their translucence, the glass blocks effectively serve as windows for transmission of daylight.
Improved glass block panel constructions are the subject of my U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 07/236,169, filed Aug. 25, 1988, abandoned in favor of continuation application Ser. No. 7/368,120, filed July 31, 1989 the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. It has been found, however, that aluminum frame members used in the preferred embodiment of my glass-block panel constructions have a tendency to readily conduct heat, thereby effecting building heating and cooling efficiency where panels are used between the exterior and interior of air-conditioned buildings. Therefore, a need presently exists for means to improve the thermal conduction characteristics of glass-block panels.